The Colossal Christmas Crossover
The Colossal Christmas Crossover is a christmas special episode. Original project by NanoShip. (NOTE: This is supposed to be canon to your series. This means that the characters should have memories about this event. On the bright side, you can also mention this event in later episodes of your series. Example: *'Hyjinx:' You cannot defeat me now! You may have defeated me on Galvan Mark ll, but that was with your hero friend group! Now, its just you and me! HAHAHAHA! So dont complain about copyrighted images. I warned you.) Plot/Blurb Azmuth invites all heroes to Galvan Prime Mark ll to celebrate Christmas. But then, they get attacked by Chimera Sui Generises (Vilgax's species). Azmuth sends every hero out to battle and defeat Vilgax's army. Characters Series *Sem 10 *KrisTen *Fred 40 *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix 'Characters' *Sem *Kristen *Lyn Augustine *Liam Morrison (Mentioned) * Danic *Xion *Fred *Tech *Ultimatrix/Alvono *Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Omnitrix) *Zeszon Villains *Zane (Villain; sent back in time by Professor Paradox) *Vilgax *Demonstar (Returns as a mutant) *Xenon *Hyjinx *Mr. X (or Mr. Xtreme) and his minions, Geochels, Mystricy and Boa Lontridor *Zombozo (mentioned) Aliens used 'Aliens used by Sem' *NRG *Shiftshaft (Accidental transformation; Selected was Scorch) *AmpFibian *Hothead (Accidental transformation; Selected was Alien X) *Terraspin *Way Big *Sackboy (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) 'Aliens used by Kristen' *Pixystuck *Dividend 'Aliens used by Fred' *Fredgax (Scanned DNA) *Teleportal *Scorch *Rockhard *Blocker 'Aliens used by Tech' *Rockoustic *Splitter *Umbra *Luminferus *Blyte 'Aliens used by Ben' *Terrorstorm *Freezer (selected was Hypothesis) *Tailwhip *Soundwall DNA Scanned *Fredgax (By Fred) *Ditto (By Sem) Quotes *'Sem:' ( Seeing Dividend ) ...Man, you got it good. *'Lyn:' *shakes head and sighs* Dude, you have no idea. ﻿ *'Tech:' Let's see. Entire army of villains versus a small group of heroes. I say we run through like maniacs, trampling whatever gets in our way. Either that, or get pulverized. I am personally more inclined towards the first choice. Anyone else? *'Blyte:' 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fahlalalalaaahlalala-(whirls around and punches Xenon)POW! Boom bam, baby! *'Sem:' This should be easy for Ultimate Alien X! (Accidental transformation into Hothead) *'Hothead:' HOTHEAD! ...Seriously? *'Vilgax:' Not even a Pyrosapien can stop me now! *'Sem: '''You're not listening to me, are you? *'Ben: Hypothesis will do the job! Ultratrix transform into Hypothesis, Code 400(transformation) *'Zeszon: '''Maybe your own hypothesis of transforming into Hypothesis needs to be corrected *'Ben: 'Great! Stuck in a reptile freezer! (hums Last Christmas) Well, Freeze the hall with bunch of aliens, Fah La La La, Fah La Lah! (Froze everything around even the heroes) Whoops! Sorry! *'Sem: (Frozen) You think a group of hero's would be helpful...But you really dont know. *'Sem: '''If the Ditto can do it, then i could to! (Looking through the DNAtrix for some of Fred's aliens) The fire seemed cool. I'll go with that! (Accidental transformation into Shiftshaft) *'Shiftshaft: SHIFTSHAFT!...Seriously, do it right when i want you too! *'Fred: '''You know who would be perfect for this!(Transforms into Teleportal) *'Teleportal: TELEPORTAL!...Teleportal's got it covered. *'Vilgax: '''You can't defeat me!' ' *'Shiftshaft:' We heard you! *'Teleprotal:' Time to rock and roll dudes! *'Ben:''' '''That reminds me!' (twisted his dial to change into Soundwall) *'Soundwall''': Soundwall!....... Here is how to rock! (released sound waves at Boa Lontridor) and here's is how to roll (stamped on the heroes instead of Mr. X) Whoops! Sorry (added silently:Again) Major events *﻿It is revealed that Galvan Prime (Mark ll) celebrates Christmas. *Vilgax returns. *It is revealed other DNA is in the DNAtrix. *This is the first time, the voice command code is used to transform for the Ultratrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:KrisTen Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Crossover episode Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes